fun_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
ThunderClan
Description ThunderClan is a peaceful, wise, kind Clan that lives in the dense forest. They usually hunt mice, voles, shrews, ground birds and squirrels, but will also eat rabbits and sometimes fish. They will often let in kittypets and loners, as they believe blood isn't everything in a warrior. Alliegiances Leader: 'Brackenstar - golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes - Pintosong '''Deputy: '''Vinetuft - fluffy dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes - Pintosong '''Medicine cat: '''Birdherb - black-and-white she-cat with heather eyes - Pintosong '''Warriors: '''Icefluff - longfurred gray tabby she-cat with a white face and pointy muzzle, green eyes - Kittycat79 :: ''apprentice - Berrypaw : Lopeswift - dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and a white tail-tip - father to Blossomtail's kits Swampkit and Mulberrykit - Kittycat79 : Sunflower - slender, bright ginger tabby she-cat with white stripes and sparkling orange eyes - sister to Amberwood - Kittycat79 :: apprentice - Batpaw : Greenplant - burly light brown tom with yellow eyes - younger brother to Lopeswift - Kittycat79 :: apprentice - Streampaw : Sparrownut - brown-and-white tabby tom with blue eyes and a scar across his neck - mate to Amberwood, father of Tulipkit, Rosekit, Jumpkit and Dashkit - Kittycat79 : Hollyfoot - white she-cat with ginger paws, tail stripes and head stripes and stormy blue eyes with yellow around the pupil - Pintosong :: apprentice - Parsleypaw : Dockfur - large ginger tabby tom with thick black mackerel stripes and honey-amber eyes - mate to Wrenfeather and father of Blazekit - Pintosong '''Apprentices: '''Berrypaw - red tabby tom with amber eyes - Kittycat79 : Batpaw - ruffled black-and-brown she-cat with slitty dark blue eyes and a mauled ear - Kittycat79 : Streampaw - black tabby she-cat with green eyes - Kittycat79 : Parsleypaw - ragged cream long-furred she-cat with big green eyes - Pintosong '''Queens: '''Mouseice - pregnant fluffy light brown she-cat with white ventral areas and blue eyes - mate to Brackenstar - Pintosong : Blossomtail - calico she-cat with yellow eyes - mate to Lopeswift and mother of Mulberrykit and Swampkit - Kittycat79 : Amberwood - pretty ginger tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes, almost brown - sister to Sunflower, mate to Sparrownut and mother of Dashkit, Jumpkit, Tulipkit and Rosekit - Kittycat79 : Wrenfeather - beautiful blue she-cat with silky fur, lighter ventral areas and bright blue eyes - mate to Dockfur and mother of Blazekit - Pintosong '''Kits: '''Mulberrykit - big-boned dark brown tabby she-cat with white patches and belly and yellow eyes - Kittycat79 : Swampkit - light brown tabby tom with a dusky green-brown hint to his pelt and orange eyes - Kittycat79 : Tulipkit - flame-coloured ginger tabby she-cat with blind, pale, misty eyes - Kittycat79 : Rosekit - brown-and-white she-cat with a small head and amber-ringed light blue eyes - Kittycat79 : Jumpkit - bright ginger tabby tom with a richer, slightly darker-coloured coat than his mother - Kittycat79 : Dashkit - quick gray tabby tom - Kittycat79 : Blazekit - ginger tabby she-cat with spiky fur and honey eyes - Pintosong '''Elders: ''none'' Previous cats none Roleplay Brackenstar looked over the Clan. So few cats. The Clans had broken up many, many years ago, and now he and the other leaders are trying to rebuild them. Currently it was only him, his mate Mouseice and her unborn kits, the deputy Vinetuft and the medicine cat Birdherb. Hopefully more cats will arrive. - Pintosong The tabby leader was standing on the Highledge. He yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting." The cats slunk out of the shadows of the dens, and from around the fresh-kill pile. Brackenstar announced, "It's time to choose who will go to the Gathering tonight. I have chosen Vinetuft, Birdherb, Icefluff, Lopeswift, Sunflower, Greenplant, Hollyfoot and Mouseice. Mentors can choose whether or not your apprentices can go. We leave at sundown. Clan dismissed." He scrambled down the slope and headed towards the fresh-kill pile. - Pintosong The patrol of cats marched into WindClan territory on the way to the Gathering. After a few minutes, they walked over a hill and found the WindClan cats waiting for them. Parsleypaw noticed the windy heathery scent that hund around them. A fox-like ginger she-cat, the leader, turned to face them. She called out, "Greetings! You must be the ThunderClan patrol!" Brackenstar nodded, "Yes!" he shouted back. The ThunderClan cats bounded down the slope to greet them. Parsleypaw hestitated. What if they weren't friendly? The ragged cream she-cat shook her head. It's the Gathering! Surely even the WindClan cats wouldn't pick a fight? They seemed nice. With a bit of a shove from her mentor, Hollyfoot, she followed her clan down the hill. ThunderClan and WindClan walked together to the Gathering. Parsleypaw heard a mew in her ear, "Hey, what's your name?" The apprentice jumped and stared at the tabby cat beside her with big green eyes, "P- Parsleypaw." "I'm Quailpaw! Nice to meet you." The gray-and-black she-cat said happily. Parsleypaw looked at the ground. The trip continued like that until both Clans reached the Gathering Bridge. Quailpaw easily walked across the fallen tree. Parsleypaw took a deep breath and jumped on. Easy. The ruffled she-cat saw that the log was slimy, rotten and slippery. It would be harder than it looked to go across. Parsleypaw tentatively started walking forward. Hey, this was pretty easy! Confident, she went faster. She was so confident, she tripped over a stub of a branch and slipped into the water with a splash. Parsleypaw couldn't see, hear or smell anything. The murky water stung her eyes, which she shut, and it flowed into her mouth, nose and ears. The cream she-cat was drowning quick. But before she knew it, a pair of jaws clamped onto her scruff and hauled her out of the crushing blackness. Coughing and spluttering, Parsleypaw opened her eyes. She was on the Gathering Island, in the sand, and cats were staring at her worriedly. Two cats were by her side. She noticed one as Quailpaw, but the other was a gold tabby she-cat apprentice with slick, wet fur and purple eyes. Parsleypaw hiccupped and said, "Tha- hic- ank you!" The gold she-cat purred, "No problem! I'm just glad you're alive! I'm Crocuspaw, by the way." "Parsleypaw." the half-drowned apprentice coughed. She was sopping wet. The ragged cream she-cat stood up and shook herself, shivering. Bubbly Quailpaw piped up, "I'm Quailpaw!" Parsleypaw and Crocuspaw mrrowed in laughter. While they were giggling, another apprentice, a longhaired dark orange tom with a sweet, marshy scent, ran to them. The she-cat apprentices turned around to face him. He murmured, "Um, I'm Firepaw. I was just wondering if you were okay..." Parsleypaw smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. I'm Parsleypaw." "Crocuspaw." "Quailpaw!" "Cool!" Firepaw mewed. All four apprentices noticed the rest of the Clan cats were back in the clearing, and the Gathering was about to start. They padded after them and sat behind a short clump of ferns. While the leaders were talking, Quailpaw glanced at Crocuspaw and asked, "I gather from the way you swam to save Parsleypaw, you're from RiverClan?" "Yeah." Crocuspaw grinned, "What about you?" "WindClan!" "I'm from ThunderClan." Parsleypaw mewed. Firepaw held his dark orange head high as he answered, "ShadowClan." Parsleypaw listened as Brackenstar was announcing, "Wrenfeather gave birth to a she-kit, Blazekit. We have a new apprentice, Parsleypaw!" The clans cheered, "Parsleypaw! Parsleypaw! Parsleypaw!" and the apprentice blushed. Brackenstar kept speaking, "Prey is returning to ThunderClan, and we're well-fed." He sat back down on his branch. Next was the RiverClan leader, Otterstar, "We've also had new kits. Bubblemist now has four kits, Silverkit, and the tomkits Flamekit, Shrewkit and Birdkit. The river has thawed and our fish are coming back." "Peonypaw, Stagpaw, Aphidpaw, Growlpaw and Roughpaw have become warriors," Nightstar, the ShadowClan leader, mewed, "by the names of Peonybloom, Stagjump, Aphidstalk, Growltooth and Roughpelt." After all the clans yowled out the new names, she continued, "Prey's faring rather well here, and the snow is melting." And, lastly, was WindClan, with Vixenstar speaking, "I've received my nine lives and new name from StarClan today." The praise she got was extraordinary, as even the other leaders were yowling at the top of their lungs, "VIXENSTAR! VIXENSTAR! VIXENSTAR!" When the cheering subsided, the WindClan medicine cat, Gorserain, purred slightly sarcastically, "I don't think even StarClan could hear that! Maybe you should yell a tad louder." Everycat chuckled. Vixenstar smiled and continued, "The rabbits have hopped out of their burrows, so I think WindClan'll have no trouble with prey." Brackenstar, being the first leader to speak, mewed, "That concludes our Gathering. Clans dismissed!" Parsleypaw looked at her newfound friends, "Can we meet up at the next Gathering?" All agreed and set off to their territories. - Pintosong Icefluff made her way through the entrance to ThunderClan's stone hollow camp, tabby fur ruffled from being caught in a thorn patch earlier. Her apprentice, Berrypaw, followed her, amber eyes glowing with excitement. "There were so many cats!" the red tabby tomcat shrieked, and dashed over to where the rest of the apprentices were mingling at the foot of the tumbled rocks. Meanwhile, Greenplant padded up behind Icefluff, brown fur puffed up against the cold of the night. "Are you tired?" the tom asked the she-cat. The slender gray tabby nodded, yawning. "I caught up with a few friends at the Gathering, but I'm worn out." "Me too," Greenplant admitted. The pair walked to the fresh-kill pile. Greenplant grabbed a squirrel, while Icefluff picked up a white mouse by the tip of its tail, and the warriors walked into their den. Blossomtail poked her calico head out of the nursery and greeted her mate Lopeswift, who was running up to her, with a warm purr. "How was it?" she asked the brown tabby tom. Two pairs of eyes appeared at Blossomtail's paws, and the couple's kits Mulberrykit and Swampkit hopped into the sandy clearing. "Dadda!" the tomkit squealed, his green-brown tabby pelt fluffed up with happiness. "I kept awake all night for you to come home." "Did you?" Blossomtail exclaimed in a scolding voice. "I thought you were asleep, youngster. Well now you know that Lopeswift's back, ''you ''can go back to sleep." "Awww!" Mulberrykit squeaked irritably, but immediately brightened up when she caught her brother's orange eye. "Race ya to the nests!" she howled, and dashed off into the gloom without warning. Swampkit growled playfully and raced after his hyper sister. Their mother tore her sun-coloured gaze away from them and nuzzled Lopeswift. "G'night," she mewed. "See you in the morning." The tom warrior dipped his head to the queen and headed toward the warriors' den, disappearing inside. Sunflower and Sparrownut walked side by side toward Amberwood, who was lying next to the fresh-kill pile with hers and Sparrownut's kits scrambling over her. "Hello!" the tom meowed happily. Amberwood opened her eyes and jumped up, touching noses with her mate and then her sister. "Was the Gathering nice?" the pretty queen asked. "Yep," Sunflower replied. "Now, I don't know about you but I'm tired as a dog whose been chasing 'is tail all day. See ya'll in the mornin', at the patrol organizations." The she-cat selected a fluffy red squirrel, almost the same colour as Icefluff's cheerful apprentice Berrypaw, and took it into her den. Sparrownut licked his mate and four kits between the ears and hurried after. Amberwood gathered up Tulipkit, Rosekit, Jumpkit and Dashkit with a sweep of her thick tail and lead them into the nursery, where Blossomtail had already withdrawn inside to curl up with her kits. Batpaw and Streampaw tussled in the dust with Berrypaw, while Parsleypaw watched. She was still shivering from her fall in the lake earlier. (Thought that I would do that, seeing as it was realistic and you probably won't get on in a while, Pinto). "Hey, no fair!" Streampaw squeaked as she was kicked away from the play-fight by Batpaw. "Sleepy, eh, 'Stream?" Batpaw teased, jumping off Berrypaw and shaking out her faintly-striped black-and-brown pelt. "You'll need to do better than that if you wanna defeat me!" She rejoined the tussle, but Streampaw turned her head away. "I'm going to sleep," she announced quietly, and padded away, head and tail low. Why was she always getting bullied? Sure, some cats might call it cheeky play, but it hurt Streampaw's sensitive feelings. Her black tabby tail-tip got caught in a bundle of twigs on her way into the den, and she wrenched it free, wincing in pain. If she was such a similar colouring to Batpaw, then why wasn't she as strong and confident as her? (In case you're wondering, no, there isn't going to be a plot and mystery about Batpaw and Streampaw. Streampaw's simply shy and a bit weaker). - Kittycat79 Parsleypaw watched Streampaw leave, with pity making her tail twitch. She seemed upset, but Parsleypaw couldn't imagine why. Being beaten didn't seem like such a big deal. The cream apprentice decided to ask her when she went to sleep. Another shiver went down her spine, from cold. She felt a warm pelt next to her, so she looked up. Hollyfoot smiled down at her. Parsleypaw snuggled closer to her mentor's white side, sighing. Parsleypaw was once a loner kit, named Lonely by other cats. The poor kitten was barely off milk, and was starving and freezing in the forest. Hollyfoot found her, and brought her into the clan. She raised her in the nursery as a mother. The night she became an apprentice, Parsleypaw swore to StarClan that she would so anything to keep her foster mother safe. The ragged she-cat beamed up at Hollyfoot. The ginger-pawed warrior licked Parsleypaw behind the ears, then led her to the apprentice den. (I wanted people to know a bit about Parsleypaw's past, as she will be the main cat that I rp as) - Pintosong Category:Clan